I Believe in You
by Solangelo-Ships
Summary: This is just an idea I got from a video I saw the other night with I Believe in You by Michael Buble in it. Hope you like.


Will took a deep breath as he approached the door of the Zeus Cabin. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and others from Camp Jupiter were visting. Camp Half Blood was hosting a variety show to celebrate the beginning of the

summer. Will reached out and knocked on the door. It took a second for the door to open.

"Oh, hey, Will. What's up?" Jason smiled at the other blond.

"Hey, Jason. I actually came here for some advice," Will admitted.

"What kind of advice?" a voice piped up. Piper popped up from behind Jason. "Because if it's relationshp advice, especially concerning a certain friend of ours, then you've come to the right place."

"Come in," Jason offered, stepping aside to let Will in.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Piper asked.

"So, you guys may or may not have noticed that Nico and I have been spending some time together," Will started.

"Understatment of the year," Jason muttered.

"Nearly the whole camp has noticed, but proceed," Piper said.

"Well, I really like him and I want to ask him out, but I want it to be special. Nico deserves something special."

"Awe!" Piper gushed.

Will smiled sheepishly.

"I just need help coming up with an idea of what to do, and I figured since you guys are friends, you could help me out," Will explained, hopefully.

After a moment of silence, Piper shot up with a gasp.

"I got it!" she cried out.

"What?" Jason and Will asked.

"So you guys know the variety show is coming up, right?" she grinned like a madwoman.

"Yes," Will nodded, hesitently.

"Serenade him. Sign up for the variety show and read him a poem," Piper suggested.

Will winced.

"About that, me and poetry aren't on the best of terms."

":For the love of the Gods, your a son of Apollo," Piper rolled her eyes.

"And the poetry gene skipped me. I got more healing."

"How's your singing voice?" Jason asked.

"My siblings say it's not too bad," Will shrugged.

"Sing him a song," Jason said.

"Do you guys have any special songs or something?" Piper questioned.

A giant grin spread across Will's face.

"I got it! Thanks guys!" Will jumped up and hugged the couple before running out of the cabin to prepare his plan.

 ****At the variety show ****

"Up next, we have Will Solace," Percy introduced, because him and Jason had been selected to co-host the event.

The crowd applauded as Will walked up, accompanied by a few of his siblings carrying instruments.

"Hi, I'd like to dedicate this song to Nico di Angelo," Will announced, looking at the son of Hades, who was sitting at the end of the 3rd row, beside Hazel.

The guitar started.

 _'Time goes by_

 _And I've been holding everything inside_

 _But now I've got nothing left to hide_

 _When I'm with you, oh, you_

 _But I can see_

 _How strong a man I'm gonna have to be_

 _To do for you what comes so naturally_

 _It's in the way you move_

 _And all I want_

 _Is a chance to prove_

 _Show all I can do_

 _I believe in starting over_

 _I can see that your heart is true_

 _I believe in good things coming back to you_

 _You're the light that lifts me higher_

 _So bright, you guide me through_

 _I believe in you_

 _And I don't mind_

 _If you want to hold onto me tight_

 _You don't have to sleep alone tonight_

 _If you don't want to'_

At this point, Will gave a small wink and pulled the mic from the stand, getting more into the song.

 _'And all I want_

 _Is to know you're near_

 _You're all I need here_

 _I believe in starting over_

 _I can see that your heart is true_

 _I believe in good things coming back to you_

 _You're the light that lifts me higher_

 _So bright, you guide me through_

 _I believe in you'_

Will had made his way from the stage to stand right in front of Nico, who was standing face-to-face with the son of Apollo.

 _'I know that there are times_

 _When you feel worthless_

 _Like all the love you get_

 _You don't deserve it_

 _Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden_

 _On you, you, you'_

Will's hand cupped Nico's face as the music paused.

"So, what do you say, Neeks? Will you go out with me?" Will asked.

Nico signaled for the music to start up again.

 _'I believe in starting over_

 _I can see your heart is true_

 _I believe in love_

 _You give me reason to_

 _You're the light that lifts me higher_

 _So high up in the sky_

 _I, I think we're gonna fly'_

Nico sang that part to Will, because how could he resist Will and Michael Buble. Will's face busted into a giant grin. He lifted Nico up and spun him around in a hug.

 _'I believe in starting over_

 _I can see that your heart is true_

 _I believe in love_

 _You give me reason to_

 _You're the light that lifts me higher_

 _So bright, you guide me through_

 _I believe in you_

 _I believe in you_

 _I believe in you_

 _You guide me through_

 _I believe in you'_

Will had dragged Nico back up to the stage with him. Once the song ended, Will but the mic back on the stand and turned to face his boyfriend. The crowd was cheerng wildly. Percy and Jason were fangirling on the side,

Hazel was crying, Reyna and Annabeth were beaming, and Reyna wore a proud smile for her best friend. Will gave Nico a smile so bright, the sun would have been jealous. He leaned down to kiss Nico and the crowd

got even louder. They broke apart, laughing, still in a close embrace.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! It's been a minute since I've written, but I saw a video the other day with this song in it and I actually got an idea and motivation and sometime, so here a thing.**


End file.
